dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 126
Episode 126 'is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. This episode is noted for being one of the '"best" episode of the Drunken Peasants. One which the Drunken Peasants will forever look back on as the high point in DP history, and wonder where their fame and fortune went as cynical grandpas with stupid beliefs. Prev: Episode 125 Next: Episode 127 Highlights * Featured Video: TJ singing the Canadian Anthem * A guest appearance from Danny (the Shirt Guy) Videos Played # Troll or Not a Troll Segment: A guy claiming that he's transcendent # News Segment: The First Church of Cannabis # News Segment: NBC cuts ties with Donald Trump # News Segment: Gender Identity Curriculum Angers Parents in Virginia # GTime Johnny: How To Reinstall Language To Become A Native Citizen Of Earth # Audio recording of Glenn Beck talking about Obama's favoritism to the Muslim Brotherhood # TrueEmpiricism: The amazing atheist : atheism is a religion deal with the facts # Vigilant Christian: 500+ at Gay Pride Party Burnt in Biblical-Scale Firestorm! TVC End-Tmes Report! # Anita Fuentes: Gay Marriage Now Legal: Christians Get Ready! # Rainbows are Gay (can't find) Start of the Show The episode started with TJ sucking Canada's maple syrup covered dick by singing the Canadian national anthem. Scotty Cena was their replacement for the total waste of humanity that is Scotty Kirk. After TJ taked about trolling the shit out of everyone about Chipotle, the Drunken Peasants moved headed into the Troll or Not a Troll Segment and watched a video by some verbally monotonous soulless charlatan claiming to be transcendent while being against mind altering substances. They invited the "Shirt Guy" (Danny) onto the show, so that TJ could give him an exhortation on "shirt pleasure". The first video they watched was a news report about a cannabis based church. Then, the peasants looked at a news story about how NBC severed ties with Donald Trump. They went into a news report about a new educational policy mandating the explanation of homosexuality, bisexuality, and transgenders. Most of the report consisted of some conservative simpleton explaining how "the liberals are corrupting are children!". The Shirt Guy went full screen after this, and the audience got a full view of his 70's porn mustache. Afterwards, they read some article on how a psychiatry institution is dealing with homosexuality. Next, they entered the Crazy Craigslist Ads Segment. The advertisement was some inchoate nonsense about Obama and climate change. Subsequently, GTime Johnny began elucidating the rudimentary history of Earth-time and Man-time objects yet again. Then, they listened to some conservative radio bullshit in an audio format from Glenn Beck talking about how Obama showed favoritism towards the Muslim Brotherhood. They went on to bitch about gay marriage and how Christian rights are being overrun by the Supreme Court. They utilized the ultimate validation of their beliefs as conservatives; black people who agree with them. Middle of The Show Ben left momentarily, so TJ had to deal with Shirt Guy alone for minute or two. Then, the peasants shilled their stupid fucking t-shirts again. They went back to Glenn and his mental retardation again soon after talking about Shirt Guy's scrotum and leg hair. They brought Jean-Francois Gariepy onto the show to make up for the great void of personality left by the Shirt Guy. He lasted about twenty seconds before his connection broke up. They moved onto a video from TrueEmpiricism, one of the legendary Masters of Stupidity. They kept listening to TE's total fucking nonsense, and tried to get J.F. on again one final time; they failed miserably. TrueEmpiricism proceeded to position his sophistry around the definitions he presented and play his stupid ass semantics game. He presented his standard watchmaker baloney and fallacious, falsely predicated assertions and queries. His most hilarious false presupposition was that atheism constitutes an alternative belief. Mostly because it doesn't fit within in his claustrophobic, little ideological box. He even proved the fact that he cherry picks definitions, specifically so he can stupidly classify atheism and scientific consensus on things such as the Big Bang Theory as religious beliefs and fit his semantics game. The Vigilant Christian succeeded TrueEmpiricism in the line up of general vapidity and insanity. He talked about a supposed firestorm that killed over 500 people in Taiwan at what was allegedly a gay pride party. For some moronic reason, this is a message that America's legalization of homosexuality will not be tolerated and God was trying to punish those fags. It would appear that God turned off his targeting computer when he intended to punish America. That or Taiwan is inextricably linked to American sin. Anita Fuentes took the bullshit stage, explaining to the world how American Christians are now under severe persecution because homosexual men and women can sodomize the shit of each other while within the constraints of marriage. She regaled us all with anecdotes of her nude oil wrestling matches with Gawd too. She delved deeper into her utter intellectual bankruptcy by saying that there was nothing to go back to after you're saved by Jesus. End of The Show The peasants responded to another right-wing shitbag kvetching over the new Supreme Court ruling. How riveting and cutting edge. All he really did was bitch about people using the rainbow overlay on their avatars because it supports gay pride and gays' newfound rights to marry in America. But, in reality, (his version, the most important one of all of course) it symbolizes your support for the government increasing its fascistic capabilities just so them faggots and dykes can sodomize each other. After having a semi-lengthy discourse concerning this issue, the Peasants ended the show and their pathetic, meaningless lives. Quotes * "Since its happening to Donald Trump, I really don't care because he sucks. And there's compelling reasons why he shouldn't be on the airwaves, most of which have to do with him being a piece of shit" -TJ talking about NBC dropping Trump * "The DP Podcast forces people to look into the darkest recesses of their own souls." - TJ * "Barack Obama planned and executed 9/11." - TJ espousing top secret information Trivia *Ben and TJ proposed to manufacture and sell the official DP vibrators and fleshlights. The fleshlights would be in the shape of Glenn Beck. *TJ is deeply fascinated with Bernie Sanders' brunch. * If Ted Cruz became trans, all of America would vote for him. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Jean-François Gariépy Category:Episodes featuring Guests